Team Eccentric!
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Team Kakashi isn't like ordinary genin. They are smart, loud but crazy because Naruto likes making traps and seals, deadly or not. Sasuke, a pyromaniac that wants to set anything on fire. Sakura wants to bash other people's head in. Poor Kakashi didn't know what type of student he is going to get.


**Hey! This is my second fanfiction! So please enjoy this thing**

**"Katon:Gokakyū no Jutsu!" Jutsu name**

_Flashback _Flashback

**_"Hello!"_** Kyūbi speaking

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

Kakashi knew he was late. He did it on purpose, because he had a feeling that he wouldn't like this team. Uchiha Sasuke, the brooding avenger, wanting to avenge his clan. Uzumaki Naruto, a loud, boisterous dead last who likes pranks and dreams to become Hokage. Lastly, Haruno Sakura, a pinked haired girl -ehem- a pink haired FANgirl who doesn't do anything to improve what she does to become a Kunoichi.

He walked leisurely through the hallways, reading his... literature. He expected to see a duster lodged between the door or something but as he open the door

SPLASH

Water fell out between the door

He looked at the student he might be training, who were laughing. To his surprise, Sasuke was even laughing along and Sakura was high-fiving Naruto, praising him.

He looked at his literature. It was wet. He fumed but kept it in because he is a professional Shinobi.

'A shinobi must never reveal his emotions' He chanted in his head and smiled

"My first impression of you guys... I don't like you" He said

"Well, that should be OUR saying to you!" Naruto shouted, pointing accusingly towards Kakashi while Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"Meet me at the roof in 5 minutes" Kakashi said and **shushined** away to the roof.

He waited up the roof after 6 minutes came and the going to be genins walked throught the doors. He half heartedly glared at them

"You guys are late" He said. The three of them shook their heads

"Hypocrite" Sakura muttered while getting a nod out of the two behind her. They sat on the stairs on top of the roof

"Well, Why don't we introduce ourselves" Kakashi said

"Why don't you do it!" Sasuke snapped

"Yeah! He's right, you look like a stupid one! And is that Icha Icha?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi stared in horror at Naruto

"H-how do you know what it is?" Kakashi asked Naruto

"Well, I met Ero-sennin-" Naruto said

"Jiraya you mean?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded

"-yeah, anyways, I met Ero-sennin 3 years ago peaking into the hot springs while I was walking to my apartment. I called out "PERVERT!" and lots of women came out and started beating him until he fainted. Then I looked at his notes and shrugged. I took them to Sakura and Sasuke who helped me with the spellings and soon he came near the tree and then when he saw us, He asked us to help him proof-read it, to correct the spellings" Naruto explained

"Man, even for a 50 year old guy, He sure can't do his spellings right" Sasuke said

"Yeah! I mean, what kind of guy even ask CHILDRENS to proof-read his smut?" Sakura asked

"Ehem, anyways... we are getting out of hand. We are going to start the introduction. Thing you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that. I'll be going first" Kakashi said

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, My likes and dislikes.. Ah…I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… I haven't really thought about it. As for my hobbies….. I have lots of it." Kakashi said and eye-smiled at their confusion.

"Eh Fine! If you want it to be like that!" Sakura shouted before he cleared his throat and went into a lazy tone, similar to Kakashi

"My name is Haruno Sakura… My likes and dislikes…. I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future are none of your business and my hobbies? I have too much to tell you" Sakura said lazily. Kakashi sweat-dropped while Sasuke and Naruto are cheering on her

"You tell him!" Naruto cheered

"Eh…. Fine. Your turn Uchiha" Kakashi said

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke" He said simply

….

….

…

After a long silence of waiting for the Uchiha to finish, Kakashi had to say that this guy is a brat

"Why did you stop?" Kakashi asked

"It's more faster and shorter. Plus, I wasn't a waste of time. Good thing you are our sensei. Otherwise, I might burn you" Sasuke informed him with a psychotic smile that seemed so innocent but if you look close, he had a glint at his eyes. It made Kakashi and Sakura fume. Naruto was bawling his eyes out on the floor laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! SAKURA! GO TO THE CORNER-Insert pause- OF HUMILIATION!" Naruto laughed. Sakura gloomed and went into the corner. But before that, she bashed Naruto's head in the floor to lessen her simpleness. They have made a rule where if someone is humiliated or shamed, you have to go to either the corner of Shame or the corner of humiliation. The difference is, the corner of shame is at the left while the corner of humiliation is at the right.

Kakashi face palmed and wondered to God,'What have I done to get … them!?' He asked himself in his head


End file.
